Konservative Völker Partei
The Konservative Völker Partei (Eng. Conservative People's Party, Gao. 保守人民党, abbreviated KVP) was a liberal conservative political party in Greater Hulstria. The Konservative Völker-Jugend (Conservative People's Youth) was the party's youth wing. The party was founded in November 2715 by Hildegard Klay, and after a short absence in the 2740s, re-founded in 2745 by Alexander van Gessel and Kristian Espersen. Its headquarters was in Kien, Hulstria. History Entrance into the Government ]] In the Konservative's first election in 2717, they managed to win over thirty-two million votes and they also defeated the Hulstrian People's Alliance despite the HPA being a slightly older party. In the race for Governor-General, Hildegard Klay and the party did not do much since it was not expected that they would defeat the incumbent Wolfgang Reinhardt of the Fascist Authority Party, who also had the backing of the Kaiserliche Hulsterreichische Partei. Reinhardt went on to receive seventy-seven percent of the vote. Following the elections, the Fascist Authority Party put together a proposal in the Imperial Diet to create a new cabinet, one which would include the Konservative Partei. In August 2717, the bill passed and the Konservatives entered the Cabinet. Becoming the Largest Party It was not long before the KVP became Hulstria's largest political party. To the surprise of many, in the 2720 elections the Konservatives became the largest party in the Diet, winning two-hundred and sixty-nine seats. Meanwhile, in the Governor-General election, Hildegard Klay received thirty-eight percent of the vote, an impressive amount considering the massive support of Wolfgang Reinhardt. Within weeks of the KVP's win in parliament, the Hulstrian People's Alliance made an attempt to remove the KVP from the Cabinet, but the FAP and KHP remained loyal to their belief in a unified (all parties) cabinet. First Woman Governor-General The next election in 2723 came quick and the KVP maintained its status as largest party and even gained a few seats. The big focus of the 2723 election though, was on the Governor-General election where Wolfgang Reinhardt was being replaced by Gregory Kleinman. At the end of the First Round, Kleinman came in with almost forty-five percent of the vote and not far behind him was Hildegard Klay with almost forty-one percent. About only seven million votes separated the two candidates. Then came the Second Round and Klay jumped ahead with fifty-two percent of the vote overtaking Kleinman's forty-seven percent. Hildegard Klay's victory was a historic one for both the KVP and the nation of Hulstria. She was the KVP's first person to hold office of Governor-General and she was Hulstria's first woman Governor-General. New Chairman In 2725, the position of KVP Chairman was to be put up for election. Martin Valle was elected by the party to take up this position succeeding Hildegard Klay. Because of Klay's incumbency as Governor-General, she remained as the candidate for the office. In the elections of 2732, Martin Valle went on to become Governor-General for a single term before a narrow defeat against Gregory Klineman. Disbandment After the return of the Christian Liberal Party and the Imperial Hulstrian Party, the support for the KVP plummeted and election results came in as failures. It was not long before the KVP became Hulstria's smallest party. It was at this point that Chairwoman Katherine Müller announced the disbandment of the party due to these failures. Thousands were disappointed in this announcement. Reformation and Collapse The absence of the KVP was very short, lasting only four years. A group known as Loyal Konservatives formed not long after the disbandment of the party, and the leader of this organization, Alexander van Gessel, after working to regain morale of party members, finally re-founded the party in September 2745 with the help of Kristian Espersen. With continued failures in elections the party gained little power in government. This led to the KVP finally collapsing in October 2750 after only fives years since its reformation. Offices Held Current Former * Governor-General, Hildegard Klay (Jan. 2723 - Jan. 2726) * Governor-General, Martin Valle (Jan. 2732 - Jan. 2735) * Minister of Health & Social Services, Elizabeth Rutnik (Apr. 2721 - Mar. 2737) * Minister of Education & Culture, Katherine Müller (Aug. 2717 - Apr. 2741) * Minister of Science & Technology, Wataru Ito (Aug. 2717 - Apr. 2741) * Minister of Trade & Industry, Karl Wöhler (Aug. 2717 - Apr. 2741) * Minister of Foreign Affairs, Georg Schwartz (Mar. 2737 - Apr. 2741) * Minister of Finance, Erik Wolf (Mar. 2737 - Apr. 2741) * Minister of Justice, Kristoffer Heidenreich (Mar. 2737 - Apr. 2741) Electoral History Main Article: Electoral History of the Konservative Völker Partei Party Figures Chairmen Party Legislation See List Here: KVP Legislation Political Compass Logos External Links * Official Particracy Page Category:KVP Category:Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto